


Baixinho

by dyocrush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyocrush/pseuds/dyocrush
Summary: Kyungsoo acordou sentindo que talvez tivesse espichado um pouquinho, ao medir percebeu que não era real e agora, tinha que lidar com um namorado engraçadinho demais para o seu gosto.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Baixinho

**Author's Note:**

> essa é a minha primeira vez publicando aqui. espero que alguém goste. ;) tava enferrujada e to tentando pegar no tranco hahahahha to aprendendo a usar aqui ainda então quem perceber algum erro e puder me ajudar, grata

Jongin acordou com a luz do sol estourando em seu rosto, comprovando que já deveria ser tarde, mas é domingo, então é o dia da preguiça. 

" Hyung, fecha essa persiana, pelo amor de Deus." Resmungou sem se dar o trabalho de levantar a cabeça do travesseiro.Esperou alguns minutos e nada da resposta de Kyungsoo, o chamando de dorminhoco e abrindo ainda mais a janela. Péssimo dia para ser o último a levantar, ficaria com a tarefa de arrumar a cama.

Lutando contra as correntes que o prendiam na cama, se forçou a levantar ainda com os olhos fechados, caminhando até o banheiro, aliviando a bexiga ainda de olhos fechados, lavou as mãos, o rosto e escovou os dentes praticamente em transe, desejando seriamente voltar para cama mas os barulhos vindos da cozinha o fizeram aumentar o ritmo. 

Caminhou em passos rápidos - o máximo possível para um dorminhoco - e encontrou Kyungsoo, procurando algo nas gavetas da cozinha com uma expressão séria no rosto. Ele tinha os cabelos úmidos do banho e vestia um conjunto preto, coisas normais do Do. O Kim ficou um pouco chateado pelo hyung não ter o chamado para tomarem banho juntos, mas superou rápido com a ideia de arrastar o hyung para o banho de novo junto de si.

Soo, virou se de frente para Jongin com um sorriso fraco, murmurando um bom dia rápido e logo voltando as suas expedições dessa vez na lavanderia pequena do apartamento, fazendo com que o dorminhoco número um o seguisse. 

" Jongin- ah! Você sabe da fita métrica? Ou qualquer coisa que se use para medir? Acredita que não temos uma régua nessa casa?! " Disparou de uma vez, virando o corpo para o outro, colocando uma mão na cintura e com a outra ajeitando os óculos que escorriam do rosto.

Jongin pensou, fez uma careta, pensou um pouco mais e por quê teriam algo assim em casa? Kyungsoo era professor de luta infantil, enquanto ele trabalhava como dançarino em uma academia. Não precisavam disso. Coçou a cabeça, percebendo que como de costume, os cabelos apontavam para todos os lados e gritavam para serem penteados. Quando abriu a boca para responder, o outro deu um grito feliz, achando no fundo de uma caixa uma dessas fitas usadas por costureiras. Por que, Kyungsoo estava tão feliz em encontrar aquilo? 

" Sabia que tinha aqui em algum lugar, acho que trouxe da casa da minha mãe." Sorriu genuíno enquanto passava pelo companheiro. " Jongin, você precisa dar um jeito nesse cabelo, dormiu com os ursos foi?!" 

Qual era o problema com seu cabelo, só estava um pouquinho bagunçado e nada que um banho não resolvesse. Como um filhotinho, seguiu o hyung até a sala. Observou enquanto ele esticava a fita e olhava quando a mesma alcançava. 

" Vai ficar, aí parado me olhando? Jonginnie, venha cá me ajudar." Andou até o outro pegando a parte final da fita, enquanto, Soo pisava na outra ponta. " Quanto deu?" A voz de Kyungsoo parecia animada e esperançosa, arrumava a postura o máximo possível e erguia o queixo.

" 1,73 m, hyung." O descabelado, respondeu tranquilo, achando normal. O que Kyungsoo esperava, que da noite para o dia ficasse da altura de Chanyeol?

" Você olhou direito? Certeza? Nem um a mais ou a menos?" Soo questionou sério, enquanto apertava com o dedo onde a fita batia no topo de sua cabeça e retirou vendo que Jongin havia olhado certo, não havia nada de diferente. Bufou se jogando no sofá, arremessando a fita para trás de si. " Enquanto tomava banho, pensava que não media a muito tempo e que talvez pudesse ter crescido um pouquinho mais. " 

Jongin jura que tentou, se esforçou muito mesmo para não rir mas foi impossível, explodiu em gargalhadas e só parou quando percebeu que Kyungsoo não havia achado um pingo de graça, continuando sério. 

" Desculpa, Soo. Mas você não já se conformou em ser baixinho?" Apenas a menção dessa palavra deixou o mais velho bravo. 

" Eu não sou baixinho, coisa nenhuma, tenho uma altura normal, você quem tomou fermento." Afirmou cruzando os braços sobre o peito. 

" Poxa, hyung, pensei que já tivesse superado isso. Você parou de crescer aos 17, lembra? Nossa, até os 20 você tentava ao máximo forçar 1,75m." Riu ao final da frase, parando apenas quando sentiu um tapa forte no peito. " Pra quê essa agressão toda?" 

" Você que fica aí, tirando minha paciência, isso nunca aconteceu." 

" Vou ter que ligar para o Baek, ele vai confirmar. " Jongin disse, ainda sorrindo pensando em levantar quando Kyungsoo o segurou pelo peito, suspirando. Seria bem pior se o amigo entrasse nessa brincadeira também. 

" Okay, Jongin, você venceu. Eu realmente queria ser mais alto." Kyungsoo confessou jogando o corpo para trás no estofado. 

" Oh, hyung, mas eu gosto de você assim sabe? Você pode não ser tão alto mas é forte pra caramba, quem mais conseguiria dar um nocaute no Yifan? O cara é gigante. E outra o que você não tem de tamanho, recompensa no talento na luta, na cozinha, como ótimo amigo e principalmente na cama." Jongin finalizou dando um abraço de lado no outro e chegando perto o suficiente, para passar uma das pernas por cima do colo do outro, sentando nas pernas do baixinho. 

" Você percebeu que afirmou duas vezes minha falta de estatura nessa sua declaração nada romântica?!" Kyungsoo disse ainda tentando se fazer de bravo, enquanto Jongin gargalhou. 

" Eu quis dizer que te amo muito, Soo, independente de altura, aparência. Quero ficar com você até a gente ficar velhinho brigando por dama." 

" Agora me chamou de feio?" Brincou o outro, que arrepiou quando Jongin riu em seu pescoço, deixando um selar ali. 

" Larga de ser chato e me beija logo." Jongin pediu abaixando a cabeça e deixando os lábios pertinhos dos de Kyungsoo. 

" Você sabe, que sou o único que consigo te deixar de quatro tão fácil?" Perguntou, mas sem esperar uma resposta, nem precisando dela, juntando os lábios em um beijo gostoso que nunca perdia a afeição, foram feitos um para o outro. 

" Esqueci de mencionar o quão boca suja você é, hyung" Jongin disse enquanto o outro atacava o seu pescoço e em resposta rebolava de leve no quadril no colo do mais velho. 

" Essa é minha especialidade." Kyungsoo respondeu, apertando a bunda sob o pijama que Jongin ainda usava. 

Nenhuma fita ou régua no mundo poderia medir o tamanho do amor envolvido, e muito menos um termômetro mensurar o calor do fogo que esses dois faziam juntos. Ainda bem, que Jongin não havia arrumado a cama.

**Author's Note:**

> clube das pessoas apoiadoras de top!soo
> 
> to sempre no twitter: uttkaisoo


End file.
